narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruna
Haruna was a mysterious being rumored to have originated from the far eastern lands and the mute member of the Mulberry Pact. When he first met Haruna, the fisherman Kawasaki called her Haruna of Fusō (扶桑の遥南; Fusō no Haruna), in reference to the mythological country Fusō. She spent ten years prior to the events of Rebirth on a journey of self-discovery, eventually becoming a nun of the Hongan Temple. After becoming ordained and elevated to the leader of the temple, Haruna used her connections and scheming to incite change in the world. Background It is uncertain where Haruna came from, but she first appeared in the by the fisherman Kawasaki who gave her food, clothing, and shelter around twenty-five years after the end of the . Kawasaki found that Haruna did not know anything about the world and explained to her about the world that they were in, sparking her initial interest to explore and learn about the world. To repay his kindness, Haruna single-handedly took down a smuggling ring that was negatively affecting the local economy before leaving to begin her journey. During her travels, she encountered Genji Koifumi and Dalku. They eventually formed a partnership that evolved into the creation of the Mulberry Pact, before going their separate ways. In Haruna's case, she traveled around the world in search of her origins, going as far as to invade the village Sunagakure to recover information from a . While retrieving the puppet, she was forced to fight Mitsuko Akechi, the village's . The fight transitioned from fighting on the rooftops to within the puppet vault as Haruna's water clones set off alarms in their efforts to identify the correct puppet. Haruna recollected that she never felt more scared than when she fought Mitsuko, since she felt that the latter was holding back . Her journey eventually came to an end and Haruna entered the Hongan Temple to become a nun. Her stature within the temple eventually rose the level of ordination, following her efforts to raise Kawasaki's community out of poverty and into a respectable trading port, and became the leader of her temple. With this new influence, Haruna formed meetings with other temples and mercantile guilds, setting up calculated trade networks for her own plans. Personality and traits Prior to becoming a nun, Haruna was continuously frustrated by constantly being treated as a little kid. Although she kept her temper under control, Haruna had a tendency to become more withdrawn from those who judge her by her appearance. On the other hand, she was more open to individuals who treated her her as an adult or as an equal. Genji Koifumi mentioned that Haruna was making significant use of the knowledge that she acquired within the past ten years of her travels, though she was cuter when she was more oblivious to how the world worked. Haruna showed herself to be fairly shrewd when speaking diplomatically, seen frequently encouraging merchants to invest in various markets. Even when others point out the possible agendas that Haruna have, she does not attempt to hide her motives, but she also does not make any effort to detail the consequences of her proposals to her clients. Despite having learned a lot throughout her journey prior to joining a temple, Haruna remained open to learning new things or considering new ideas. Her pupils see Haruna's seemingly boundless curiosity as a quirk, since Haruna could be easily excited over new things. She has a sixth sense towards recognizing concepts that could potentially be inhumane or morally ambiguous and becomes cautious about the implications of such ideas. Haruna also possessed wisdom beyond what her appearance would suggest. At one point, when she was demanded to explain her motives for a merchant to expand the trade of spices to Fang Country, she likened the act to sharing rice with strangers to promoting peace and said nothing more of the matter. Although her words did not fully convince the merchant, he agreed to sell his spices in Fang Country. Because she was mute, Haruna used sign language to communicate more complex terms. However, since not all people can understand sign language, Haruna could also write. However, Haruna was never fond of pantomiming since it could have varying interpretations, preferring to communicate through writing on formal matters. Appearance Haruna was an ordained nun and dressed appropriately for her stature. Her kesa was black in color and she wore a blue and yellow rakusu over it. Her head was covered with a white boshi that also covered her shoulders. She had white tabi and simple straw sandals. When she traveled, Haruna took a monk's spade with her, consisting of only a shovel head on one end, along with her water pack on her back. Haruna usually kept several scrolls, writing brush and ink well with her since she often traveled on business affairs. Haruna used to be relatively short, but grew up to around the height of an average woman. Her build was difficult to determine under the loose garb, but Haruna was fairly strong: capable of toppling individuals much larger than herself. Although she originally traveled with a blank expression, Haruna opened up to her emotions a lot since she joined the Hongan Temple; Genji noted that Haruna smiled a lot more than when he first met her. Abilities Artificial senjutsu Haruna has an innate affinity towards the manipulation of almost any quantity of water through the utilization of . She is capable of even modifying the state of matter of her saliva to create icicles to attack with. It is unclear if this is the result of a or a technique that Haruna was taught, though it is evident that Haruna could perform any of her techniques without the use of any hand seals. After experimenting with trying to draw moisture from the atmosphere to use her techniques, Haruna opted to carry water instead, since concentrating small amounts of water into anything substantial required a significant amount of energy for little gain. However, the jutsu that Haruna could perform were generally stronger than the average ninja's due to the properties of natural energy. Like traditional , Haruna can sense the presence of individuals around her through their chakra, making ambushes against her difficult. She can also predict the kinds of jutsu being used against her through this chakra sensory perception, giving her time to prepare countermeasures. She could also pick out small details through shifts in the flow of natural energy. Haruna's apparently uncanny strength could be explained by her senjutsu, amplifying the power in her movements and increasing her reaction speed and stamina. It was noted by sensors that Haruna possessed no chakra, making her invisible to sensors that rely on chakra. Because of this, Haruna was also immune to most genjutsu, since they disrupt the natural flow of chakra in order to afflict the mind. However, this also meant that Haruna was reliant on her artificial senjutsu to perform techniques. This also limits the effectiveness of ninjutsu that use the target's own chakra supply to assist in producing a jutsu's effects. Her favored tactic involve swarming the enemy with water clones, using the clones as both mobile water sources for her jutsu as well as distractions. Haruna makes significant usage of abilities designed to ensnare or trap her enemies, such as the . Taijutsu As a means of compensating for the inability to directly gather natural energy while moving, Haruna possessed an unrefined taijutsu style known as the Adharma Fist. It enabled Haruna to force natural energy to attract itself to her through contact with another individual, since natural energy is attracted and repelled from body motion. This could be achieved while in heavy close-quarters combat. Haruna could also redirect the flow of natural energy to enhance her attacks instead of absorbing them for later use. Adharma Fist visually draws comparison to the used by the . The combative style was particularly effective in reducing the effectiveness of opponents that use senjutsu, since it can extract a respective sage's reserve of natural energy, preventing it from being used against Haruna. It also was an effective means for Haruna to disperse the excess natural energy she acquires on a daily basis. Intelligence Haruna was once gullible and easily manipulated, stemming from her lack of knowledge of social norms and customs. This was exploited by Genji Koifumi for his amusement, particularly when Dalku was not around to minimize the damage. However, Haruna proved herself to be perceptive and quick to learn. Even before she grew accustomed to society, Haruna displayed an intuitive battle instinct, shown when she correctly inferred that Mitsuko was holding back something powerful when the two fought, due to her sensing of Mitsuko's tailed beast chakra. However, Haruna misidentified the tailed beast chakra as Mitsuko's own abnormally large chakra reserve. Later, Haruna learned that Mitsuko was a . She eventually not only gained valuable knowledge about how the world worked, Haruna put it to a higher level of use than the average person. As the leader of the Hongan Temple, Haruna planned and executed projects designed to improve life for the impoverished and promote economic growth in local areas such as Kawasaki's fishing village in the . Rebirth Statistics Haruna is classified as an S-ranked ninja. S-Rank: * Artificial senjutsu: The nature of artificial senjutsu also boosts all of the Water Release techniques she knows and allows her to perform any jutsu without using hand seals. A-Rank: * Water Release: Being entirely reliant on the use of water for jutsu makes Haruna very knowledgeable in the properties of water jutsu. * Combat Perception: Haruna possesses a natural sense for the flow of combat. Combined with the ability to sense chakra flows through her artificial senjutsu, she can predict the kinds of jutsu her opponents are about to perform, such as a highly damaging ninjutsu or a seemingly sudden genjutsu. *'Physical Prowess:' As a result of her past, Haruna possesses impressive physique, even without the use of senjutsu to enhance her physical attributes. B-Rank: * Adharma Fist: Although stated to be an incomplete combative style that is derived from Gentle Fist, it is still a potent combat form when properly utilized. C-Rank: *'Weapons Fighting:' Including the use of the monk's spade as a weapon, Haruna is adept at using a variety of weapons and can easily adapt to weapons she never used before. D-Rank: *'Water-associated Ninjutsu:' Although she cannot exactly produce non-Water Release jutsu, she can utilize supplies of water to imitate the effects of other elemental jutsu. Synopsis Land of Craters arc When the Land of Craters collapsed, Haruna was originally dismissive of the implications, since it was a minor country that was primarily rich in raw resources. However, upon learning that the country possessed national secrets that could give a military force an edge in combat, Haruna set out from the temple in order to retrieve it. Non-canon appearances * Joy and Sustenance Trivia * The characters for Haruna translate to the "distant south" while Fusō is a poetic name for Japan, originating from Chinese Fusang, to describe a mysterious land to the far east of China that possesses a mulberry tree of life. * Mount Haruna is the namesake for various Japanese warships, including a battleship and a destroyer. Fusō was the namesake for an ironclad warship as well as a battleship. ** Haruna's birthdate coincides with the date that battleship Haruna's keel was laid: March 16, 1912. ** The fisherman Kawasaki from the Land of Waves is named after the corporation that built battleship Haruna. * The character is partially influenced by the historical warlord Kenshin Uesugi. * The image used to represent Haruna was originally Verniy from Kantai Collection. It has been updated to Mimi from Mnemosyne. * Haruna represents "speak no evil" in the analogy between the Mulberry Pact and the three wise monkeys. * Haruna was approved for use of natural energy for the rebooted Fanon Canon storyline. Quotes * "In war, we trade blood with enemies. In peace, we share rice with strangers." References Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Ninja monk